Forum:Elemental Weapons: Explosive even worth it?
Been finishing up Moxxi PT2 to get that last skillpoint when during one of the later rounds the elemental round modifier popped up. Seeing as I have shotgun ammo regen on my class mod I opted to use one of my shotguns that did Explosive damage I was not impressed even though it was supposed to have some decent damage, suffice to say I opted to smeg it and go with a Hellfire to finish up(&*@$ing horde wave...) So, does anyone else bother with explosive elemental or does everyone just stick with shock/corro/incen and leave the explosions to the rocketlaunchers? Also, is there really much reason to have elemental shotguns? 18:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It's more that the WHOLE weapon makes it worthwhile. Bonus of expl element is that no enemy has any resistance to it. Drawback is that it can't 'dot' an enemy. A good hammer and/or Ogre are both decent and even excellent weapons that have expl elemental. Blasfemon 18:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I've switched my Scorpio to Expl a few times, usually during Horde waves in the Underdome(doesn't help I rarely use the turret...) My only gripe with the Hammer is that forced spread pattern 18:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I love my ogre and cobra. The explosive element greatly enhances the damage they do. Other than a Maliwan crux or a shock death, i wouldn't use an elemental shotty.Beware the clap 18:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed... the damage of elemental shotties so far have been quite below regular. Used to have a Mali Crux, dunno why I sold it... Haven't used an Ogre yet 18:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I have a S&S crux that's ok and a Vladof Blast Hammer that's pretty good, but on the whole I'd say no unless you are killing Zombies! Ugh, I hate the fire pattern of the S&S Crux... 18:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Is there a major difference between the hammer and crux? I've used them both a couple times, and other than the pattern they seem like the same gun. Why have 2 different legendary explosive assault shotties with crappy pattern spreads?Beware the clap 18:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't tell ya, tho I am glad the Mali Crux doesn't have that cross-pattern spread 18:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ogre and Cobra pwn! Luv seeing the body parts fly. I prefer Explosive cuz it delivers all damage instantly instead of DOT and that no enemy is immune to it. Badass carrying a big shield? No problem. Lower aim to a knee, blow the leg off, boom, dead. Incendiary and Corrosive do excel with group'ed targets as their effects spread amongst the targets quite nicely. -- MeMadeIt 20:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) IMHO... Explosive is GREAT for any skill ability with the exception of Lilith's Phase Walk. Chances are you'll end up switching between multiple targets with that ability, and doing full damage to every target is pretty damn useful... ESPECIALLY if you beef up the Sentry Turret with 5 shot-burst. As for the Shotgun elementals, the only one that I find truly useful is the Maliwan Crux, as that Corresive is always useful, and it doesn't change the Spread Pattern. Unless you get a REALLY REALLY good Purple Shotgun with an elemental tied to it that has a decent accuracy or ROF, its not really worth it. The Hammer and S&S Crux can do GREAT Damage and usually have a pretty fast ROF, but the spread pattern makes it so that you'll rarely hit with more than a few pellets/bullets per shot unless they're up in your face. I gotta agree with the Ogre and Cobra being quite bad ass. Getting a Crit Hit/Head Shot with either of these guns can seriously cause some pain, especially if you have a bump in Crit Damage. Explosive elements are INDEED worth it, but as stated by someone else, the weapon itself needs to have good stats. Every Maliwan gun has an elemental attached to it, but because the stats are usually low unless its an Orange or Good Purple, its rarely worth it. Ya gotta mess around and figure out if ya like it yourself Hui Tian 20:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Your original gun choice was at fault for bad experience with explosives - shotguns arent good with elementaltech, unless its Maliwan Crux. Also i dont understand why everybody hate S&S Crux spread pattern - let me explain. Crux spread is unaffected by accuracy and guns spread, and 2/3 of all times most of the pelets follow the vertical part of the cross (which is ,unless youre under an effect of recoil, ALWAYS in the center of your crosshair), which is AWESOME when fighting humanoid enemied - as it will cover all of their bodies, so Crux's pellet-in-a-body precentage is higher than an average for shotguns (except for Hyperion ones). Also it allows for occasional headshots even if you were aiming at torso or even legs. Oh and it can explode more often than regular explosive shotguns, meaning that it will deal 350% of the damage listed (shotguns always proc at x2, and x2 of explosives adds 250% of damage). But the true kings-of-the-ring are explosive revolvers, as they are always proc for at least x2, dealing 350% of the damage listed in their weaponcards. Maliwan explosive revolvers are even more awesome, as they can often do 475%(x3), or even 600%(x4) of damage! That makes them most powerful weapons in meaning of a single-shot damage output, that can be outpowered only by x4 Torgue Cobra. Note picture on the right - despite that it doesent seems powerful, it actually delivers at least twice as much damage as everybodies-favourite Bloody Unforgiven. But more often - even 3 or 4 times more. Having a better RoF and much lower recoil is an icing on the cake. Thats my favourite non-orange gun :D Sinael 09:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :"as they are always proc for at least x2"?! NO, they do NOT "always" nor "at least"! If it's not a Legendary (or Pearlescent?), it will not proc higher than x2 and nothing, not even Legendaries, will *always* proc at any level! Anyone can do some simple testing to prove it. Go into the Crystal Cave, fire into a crystal nest and observe the resulting numbers. Even a Defiler at x4 will not "always" proc at any level - you will see numbers ranging from x1 thru x4. The actual number depends upon the size of the Tech Pool and how fast it is depleted and refilled. -- MeMadeIt 20:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :--- : Gotta agree with MeMadelt... Revolvers and Shotguns share the same elemental property in that they will almost always do at least the smallest bit of elemental damage (though not necessarilly always ongoing), but its not a gaurenteed x2 per hit... Revolers ARE probably my preffered choice to deal elemental damage (next the 5-burst elemental Rocket Launcher genre), but there isn't a gaurentee elemental effect with them. As for the S&S Crux arguement, most GOOD shotguns with a regular spread should be hitting with just about EVERY pellet or bullet per shot if you're familiar with the optimal spread distance. The only time you'll ever land a shot with EVERY S&S Crux shot is if there's a decent sized group next to each other, or if they are litterly point blank... If they're point blank, I'd rather have a up'd damage double barrel with +150% melee. Hui Tian 21:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: LOLWUT :O? Its YOU two who need to do some testing :D. First things first - Crystals ARE NOT good subject for damage testing, as they recieve "normalized" damage only - go search GBX forums on that matter. Testing on them does not proove anything - results with living beings are completely different. Next - Revolvers ALWAYS do at least x2 proc (even the x1 ones), this have been discussed and approved. Why it is so? Answer is simple - x2 procs dont drain revolvers tech pool at all, which allows them to behave like this. They can also do x3 and x4 procs if their elemental modifier allows that, and THAT procs do drain their techpool. That was observed by myself too. :: Next - shotguns are cappable of only x2 procs, and not more. Also due to the fact that if they proc - they do it on all pellets - their techpool drains away in 1-2 shots, and you have to wait a long time until it can proc again. S&S Crux and Maliwan Crux are special - they have incredibly high tech pool (for shotguns) - which allows them to proc 3-4 times in a row before recharging. :: If you dont believe my words - go read GBX forums. If you dont believe even them - i can make a video of my testing with commentaries. Sinael 21:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) If you doubt the potential of explosive weapons, my Blast Master Berserker and his x3 revolver would like to have a word with you. JTIceFire 13:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Explosive weapons are rather handy against the undead, but also shine when used in conjunction with skill-related attributes (Brick's Blast Master skills come to mind). Thats the only way I use it, otherwise I stick with corrosive or incendiary weapons. Well yea, of course explosive weapons with Brick will be extra nasty, I'm running Roland tho 20:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Atlas Ogre - the best machinegun in game, is also explosive. Sinael 21:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ya know, one thing I wanna look into is a pure Atlast Ogre vs an Ajax Ogre : :I constructed an ajax ogre with around 360 dmg, the sight lense, and x4 explosive.Beware the clap 22:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :It seems 361 is the best damage that can be had since that AjaxSpear barrel is the only option and a Atlas Ogre seems to max at 337 with barrel4 03:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : My Roland has a Draco, Serpens, and Ogre. The only three guns i need when used with a Rifleman com. The Ogre is great for explosive damage. Only need to switch to the others if im up against a Badass Lance/Banit as they seem to have a resitence to explosives sometimes.Veggienater 22:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Never did like the Serpens 03:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) @sinael: thank you for crux pattern info. I started a new playthrough using primarily unique and legendary weapons, happened to find a good crux(x3 explosive), and thought i'd give it another shot. It is quite devastating at close and point-blank range, using only 1 or 2 shots on a regular enemy and a few more on bruisers and badasses. Combining the devastating damage with the huge magazine(for a shotgun) and decent Rof, this thing owns if you're okay with up-close-and-personal. Beware the clap 01:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) @ Killien You are slighly mistaken on the maximum damage for the Ogre. The AR590 Pearl Ogre at level 61 with body 5, barrel 4, and material 3 will put the damage up to 370 with a 12.5 RoF. Just to let ya know. ICT Venom 06:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think Killien's talking about the Ajax Spear/Ogre, not a regular ogre with barrel 4.Beware the clap 13:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : I stand corrected. I didn't read his whole post.Beware the clap 16:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Eh, tooling around I'm not sure how I got those numbers out of GearCalc 17:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC)